Disney's The Weekenders (2000)
Disney's The Weekenders is an American animated television series produced by Walt Disney Television Animation. The series aired for 39 episodes between February 26, 2000 and February 29, 2004. With the Voice Talents of 'Main Cast' *Grey DeLisle - Lor *Jason Marsden - Tino *Kath Soucie - Tish *Phil LaMarr - Carver 'Secondary Cast' *Jeff Bennett - Percy, Pizza Guy *Kerri Kenney - Tish's Mom *Lisa Kaplan - Tino's Mom *Phil LaMarr - Bluke *Sandra Tsing Loh - Mrs. Duong 'Minor Cast' *Brian Tochi - Hiro (ep2) *Carlos Alazraqui - Diego, Josh, Princess (ep39) *Christine Cavanaugh - Tasha (ep17) *Cree Summer - Carver's Mom, Mrs. Adele Phipps (ep35), Penny, Todd *Dana Daurey - Moira (ep13) *Dave Razowsky - Dixon, Drake Weems (ep30), Martin Van Buren (ep13), Nikola Tesla Robot (ep13), TV Actor (ep30) *Frank Welker - Bear (ep30), Wild Turkey (ep30) *Grey DeLisle - Another Woman (ep25), Carlotta, Cheri, Delivery Woman (ep4), Dougovina (ep30), Dr. Presto (ep22), Female Voice (ep33), Helen Benitez, Kelly, Lady (ep17), Little Girl Voice (ep27), Lois Gustavson, Lor's Mom (ep30), Marie (ep34), Melora (ep35), Mona Vasquez (ep27), Mrs. Birkhauer (ep38), Mrs. Mendoza (ep23), Nona, Old Country Doctor (ep36), Person#2 (ep25), Photographer (ep13), Princess (ep37), Quinty (ep39), Reporter (ep3), Reporter (ep14), Undine (ep5), Women (ep10) *Hedy Burress - Kristi *Jason Marsden - A MacQuarrie Brother (ep38), Bobby Roy (ep10), Colby, Creepy Jack (ep28), Director (ep27), Expert#1 (ep14), Hippie Guy (ep31), Luke (ep27), MacQuarrie Brother#1 (ep38), MacQuarrie Brother#6 (ep38), MacQuarrie Brother#7 (ep30), Man (ep25), Mr. Peachy (ep23), Nail, Rhett (ep21), Rudy (ep37), Secret Service Man (ep23), Skateboarder#2, Skateboarder#4 (ep33), Sly (ep35), Stefan (ep8), Vendor (ep35) *Jeff Bennett - Actor#1 (ep10), Announcer (ep26), Arcade Guy (ep19), Circus Guy (ep28), Costume Store Guy (ep17), Door Guy (ep15), Earle (ep21), Furniture Store Employee#1 (ep31), Hotel Clerk, Hugh (ep20), Jan "The Man" Testaverde, Lawrence, Lor's Dad, Machine Voice (ep24), Man (ep15), Manny, Milty (ep8), Moe, Mr. Al "Bobo" Schiffman (ep28), Mr. Cardigan, Mr. Chenowith (ep13), Mr. Hassenfeld, Museum Curator (ep17), Museum Docent, Narrator (ep27), Old Josiah, Paramedic (ep36), Reggie Trash (ep16), Shakespeare (ep32), Shoe Salesman (ep17), Skateboarder#3 (ep21), Space Program Official (ep12), TV Announcer (ep20), Tish's Cousin Doug (ep31), Tish's Dad, Tony, Vendor (ep10), Voice#2 (ep14), Zach (ep4), Zoo Keeper (ep23) *Jennifer Love Hewitt - Jennifer Love Hewitt (ep17) *John Kassir - Tripp Nickerson (ep12) *Jonny Solomon - Blimp Pilot (ep39), CD, Computerized Voice (ep33), Jules, Kyle, Reporter (ep27), Security Robot (ep27), Tommy, Ty (ep35) *Julianne Buescher - Bebe Cahill (ep22), Bree, Frances, Marjoram, Police Officer#1 (ep39) *Kath Soucie - Actor#2 (ep10), Announcer (ep14), Digital Girl (ep8), Fashion Commentator, Juliet (ep19), Person#1 (ep25), Ruby, Toddler (ep35), Totie Weems, Trooper Sue (ep30), Twin Girl#1 (ep21), Twin Girl#2 (ep21), Woman (ep25) *Kerri Kenney - Aunt Geet (ep30), Expert#2 (ep14), Granny MacQuarrie, Voice#3 (ep14) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Bison (ep5), Diz, Racetrack Announcer (ep39), Scientist (ep34) *Lauren Tom - Candace (ep11), Pru (ep34) *Lisa Kaplan - Crying Actress (ep7), Edna Vincent, Foods of the World Lady, Lila (ep4), Laundry Lady (ep38), Lupe, Moderator (ep14), Museum Lady, Pat's Mom (ep18), Skateboarder#1 (ep21), Someone (ep27), Ticket Booth Lady, Voice#1 (ep14), Writer (ep27) *Phil LaMarr - Alien Slug Beast (ep13), Captain Dreadnought, Carver's Dad, Coach Colson, Dr. Skippy Yampolski (ep26), Furniture Store Employee#2 (ep31), Game Voice (ep16), Hans, Impersonator (ep10), Irvine (ep20), Jerry (ep19), Jimmy Pang (ep22), King (ep36), Lenny, Lor's Brother (ep4), MacDougal (ep10), MacQuarrie Brother#11 (ep30), MacQuarrie Brother#12 (ep38), Mall Securuty Guard (ep35), Merle Vasquez, Mongo (ep23), Mr. Higginbotham, Mr. Snacky Doll (ep15), Narrator (ep4), Nick Vance (ep7), Nurse Lou, Person#3 (ep25), Skate Kid (ep17), Skateboarder#10 (ep21), Snack Shack Guy (ep15), Surgeon (ep36), TV Announcer (ep37), The Big Voice (ep5), Tony Tordalero, Vince *Rob Paulsen - Carl (ep4), Murph (ep16), Nonno (ep9), Phillip (ep32), Sid (ep16), Ticket Guy (ep39) *Robbie Rist - Danny (ep2), Kirk (ep38), Laird, Lor's Brother (ep8), MacQuarrie Brother (ep25), Oliver the Monkey, Pat, Police Officer#2 (ep39), Thomson Oberman *Stacy Sibley - Dot Cardigan, Mrs. Cardigan (ep7) *Tara Strong - Kandi *Tracy Burns - Great Grannie MacQuarrie (ep30) Category:Cartoons Category:1999 Cartoons